Yoshi Racing Wii
Gameplay In order to accelerate, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk must be shaken together, and to jump, players need to raise the Wii Remote and Nunchuk upwards. Characters are able to attack each other by attacking with the A button. One can also use a wild move by pushing down on the control stick and releasing it. A wild move gives the player a boost and allows them to ram enemies, obstacles and other players. Yoshi Grand Prix Egg Cup *Yoshi Park *Baby Mario School *Kamek's Library *Salty Sea *Birdo Palace Magnet Cup *Baby Peach Castle *Wiggler Valley *Open Ocean *Birdo Pass *Baby Wario Factory Bubble Cup *Yoshi Desert *Baby Daisy Palace *Bowser Castle *Ghost House Pass *Kamella Path Apple Cup *Wiggler Circuit *Alpine Peak *Birdo Sunset *Koopa Volcano *Yoshi Palace Selection Cup The player selects 2-5 courses to race on. No trophy is awarded in this cup. Random Cup The game randomly selects 2-5 courses to race on. No trophy is awarded in this cup. Other Modes *'Single Race': Players can choose one course to race in. *'Time Trial': Players race on a single course to get the best time. Ghost Data is saved on here. *'Free Run': Players can choose a course to race on with no competitors or time limit. Playable Characters Yoshi *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Wiggler' *'Flutter' *'Shy Guy: '''Unlockable by beating the Egg Cup with a Yoshi. Almost maximum speed, but low boost and minimal agility. *'Fly Guy: Unlockable by beating the Magnet Cup with a Yoshi. Maxed out boost and high speed, but low agility. *Spear Guy: Unlockable by beating the Bubble Cup with a Yoshi. Maximum speed, but minimum agility and boost. *Bandit:' Unlockable by beating the Apple Cup with a Yoshi. Has speed and boost similar to Yoshi, but maximum agility. Babies *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Yoshi' *'Baby DK' *'Baby Luigi:' Unlockable by beating the Egg Cup with a Babies. Has the same stats as Bandit. *'Baby Daisy:' Unlockable by beating the Magnet Cup with a Babies. Has the same stats as Fly Guy. *'Baby Wario:' Unlockable by beating the Bubble Cup with a Babies. Has the same stats as Spear Guy. *'Baby Bowser:' Unlockable by beating the Apple Cup with a Babies. Has the same stats as Shy Guy. Koopas *'Bowser' *'Magikoopa' *'Kamella' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Koopa Paratroopa: Unlockable by beating the Egg Cup with a Koopas. *Dry Bones:' Unlockable by beating the Magnet Cup with a Koopas. *'Toady:' Unlockable by playing the Bubble Cup with a Koopas. *'Dry Bowser:' Unlockable by playing the Apple Cup with a Koopas. Mii *'Mii''' Items Standard Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Triple Bananas *Spiny Shell *Fake Item Box *Triple Mushrooms *Mushroom *Star *Thunderbolt Special Items *Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) *Birdo Egg (Birdo) *Flutter Jump (Wiggler) *Angry Attack (Flutter) *Shy Charge (Shy Guy) *Gyro Guy (Fly Guy) *Arrow (Spear Guy) *Bob-omb (Bandit) *Fireballs (Baby Mario) *Bullet Bill (Baby Peach) *Triple Yoshi Egg (Baby Yoshi) *Giant Banana (Baby DK) *Chain Chomp (Baby Luigi) *Heart (Baby Daisy) *Magnet (Baby Wario) *Magic Paintbrush (Baby Bowser) *Bowser's Shell (Bowser) *Magic Spell (Magikoopa) *Shell Sceptre (Kamella) *Triple Green Shells (Koopa Troopa) *Triple Red Shells (Koopa Paratroopa) *Triple Dry Shells (Dry Bones) *Storky Squad (Toady) *Dry Bowser's Shell (Dry Bowser) *Random Special Items (Mii) Category:Yoshi Series